Luna Minami Misbehaves at Pizza Hut and Gets Grounded (Featuring Manic)
''Luna Minami Misbehaves at Pizza Hut and Gets Grounded (Featuring Manic) ''is another video out of the traitorous Save-Ums addict Luna Minami (SaveUmsFan2017). Plot Luna Minami wants Manic to take her to Pizza Hut. When they get there. When Luna Minami ordered 50 Large Pepperoni Cheese Pizzas, 40 Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers, and 20 Pepsis. Manic told her that the food she ordered costs too much money and she would gain a lot of weight. Luna denied the Veggie Lovers Pizza, 5 Breadsticks, Diet Pepsi, and a Hershey's cookie. So, Luna kills the Pizza Hut clerk with a rifle gun and goes on a 9/11 sized rampage all over GoAnimate City, killing 999 quadrillion people and nearly destroys the entire city. The Governor of GoAnimate City bans Luna Minami from the Save-Ums ever again and slams her with a $900 quadrillion fine. Manic got so really mad at her on the way home on the car. When they got home. Manic and Sonic tells Luna Minami that she will have absolutely nothing at all until she can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving her horrible, abysmal and disgraceful grades throughout the rest of summer school and the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year when nothing can go her way and she'll have to be babysitted by Miss Deer from Maple Town Transcript *(July 6, 2018) * Luna: Hey Manic, guess what? School's out for summer vacation. * Manic: That's right, Luna. * Luna: I heard that Pizza Hut is doing great with selling pizza to their customers. Can we please go there today? * Manic: Sure. Let's go. * (At Pizza Hut) * Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can we help you? * Manic: This is just for my friend here. Luna, can you tell the clerk what you want? * Luna: I would like fifty large pepperoni pizzas, forty Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers, and twenty large Pepsis. * Manic: Um, Luna, that costs a lot of money, and I only have $20. Is there anything that I can afford for only twenty dollars? * Pizza Hut Clerk: Well, for twenty bucks, you can get a Veggie Lover's Pizza, five breadsticks, a Diet Pepsi, and a Hershey's cookie. * Luna: Why? * Manic: Because, Luna, I can't afford all of that food you ordered, and besides, you might get sick if you eat that much food. How about you accept the clerk's offer and try some of the things he offered you? * Luna: No! I want what I want, so give me what I want when I want it! * Pizza Hut Clerk: Uh-oh... * Manic: Luna, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have whatever was suggested, or we'll go home and you'll have nothing at all. Hey, where are you going? * Luna: You over there! Give me that gun! * (Luna steals a gun from the customer) * Customer: Hey, kid! That gun is mine, so give it back to me right now! * Manic: Luna, you'd better not shoot anyone with that gun, or else we'll be in really big trouble. * Luna: Well, too bad. I'm gonna kill the clerk, because he won't give me what I want! *Luna: (in Kidaroo's voice) SHUT UP! I'LL KILL THAT PIZZA HUT CLERK! *(The scene is censored because of domestic and terroristic violence, everyone was screaming at Pizza Hut and running away from Pizza Hut) *dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Luna Minami unleashes over 900,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 800 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. Centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Luna Minami opened fire on them with her high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 80,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt as she repeatedly shouted "ALLAH AKBAR!!!!!". *(The Police officers, the FBI, the CIA, Judy Hopps, the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, the South Korean Army and the U.S. National Guard bring Manic and Luna Minami to the Governor's office) *The Governor (Shouty Guy's voice): OH (X40)!!! LUNA MINAMI, HOW DARE YOU ASSASSINATE A PIZZA HUT CLERK AND CAUSE A 9/11 SIZED RAMPAGE ALL OVER GOANIMATE CITY, KILLING 999 QUADRILLION PEOPLE AND NEARLY DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY?!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD END UP IN PRISON FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT'S AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE BANNED FROM ALL PIZZA HUT LOCATIONS WORLDWIDE AND I WILL SLAM YOU WITH A $900 QUADRILLION FINE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! *Manic: Luna Minami, let's go home right now and you're not getting anything and I've so totally had it with your behavior. * (In the car) * Luna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * Manic: Stop crying, Luna. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything. * Luna: But Manic, they didn't give me what I wanted. * Manic: Be quiet, Luna. I shouldn't have taken you to Pizza Hut if it weren't for you acting like a horrible monster. * Luna: But I'm sorry, Manic. * Manic: Your apologies will not work, Luna. Nobody is forgiving you for your actions. You're grounded until Christmas Day. When we get home, you're going to bed early. * (At home) * Sonic: Hey, Manic, what happened? Why is Luna crying? * Manic: Well, bro, you won't believe what happened. Luna killed the clerk at Pizza Hut with a gun and then caused a 9/11 sized rampage because she couldn't get what she wanted. Now we're banned from going to Pizza Hut until further notice. * Sonic: Luna, how dare you use a firearm at a clerk in a fast food restaurant? You know that doing stuff like that is illegal! That's it! You're grounded huge timel! Now go to bed and never ever come out until Christmas Day and you will be sent to the 3rd Pride Lands in Disney Junior's Tanzania and you will never come back home ever again! *(Meanwhile with Tails and Cream. Cream is crying and Tails is comforting her) *Tails: Cream, I'm so sorry about what happened at Pizza Hut. *Cream: No Tails, it wasn't your fault. Manic should've said no to Luna about going to Pizza Hut and yes to Luna about watching Beauty and The Beast (1991) on VHS from 1992 at home. *Tails: I agree, that would have been better. Why don't we just go to Six Flags New England instead? *Cream: Oh Tails, you've just made me think about it now. *(Cream and Tails hugs each other) *Cream: Let's go to Six Flags New England then, and also, thank you for the help. *Tails: No problem at all, let's go, my girlfriend. *(Cream and Tails walks out of the park) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos